pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/IW Guide
Proposed section to the guide: The IW Teams! * HA * RA * GVG I've spent many a rediculous hour throwing together IW pug groups and I get a few thrown together from time to time. I have taken the hall ONCE in my many, many attempts at these groups (soon to be totally obliterated the next round by some smart but necro with mirror disenchant), but these groups are strangly, still effective. What you may need: * 4 - Mesmer Warriors utilizing flurry, snares, and self survival skills. * 2 - Memser PARAGONS (with IW ofc), utilizing Never Give up, Never Surrender to assist monks and the team, and packing a whopping 3 movement based skills apeice. They take the group shout that ends if they land a hit (IW never lands a hit...) The group shout that works if the target is enchanted, and the final one is the single target movement booster to ENSURE that the team monks can kite. * 2 - Monks. usually for Pugs I try to get a Monking 'pair' and let them go to town. But ideally, I would imagine that a RC + BL Infuse monks would work well together, and that one of the monks brings ward against foes to assist in snares/self defense. In the event of enchant strippers you have to get your team to 'gear' up in sets, half to start with, half after the disenchant, and if you can get everyone working together, you can usually CHEW through most opponits really really fast (40 damage a pop X6, the only defenses you have problem getting through are shield of absorption and shielding hands, but hey, you've got 6 mesmers to load up a disenchant or two on...) With distortion and a few of the warrior self defense skills, this group of mesmers is surprisingly hardy. The trick is getting past the enchant stripping teams... But it works. Though Im not sure how to do the write up for the guide... Shireensysop 07:17, 22 September 2007 (CEST) just for you Well, ive read your request and it seems quite nice. An IW team in TA of 3 different IWer's (1 Assassin, 1 Dervish, and either one Ranger or Warrior) with a Monk can be quite deadly. However, since you have more experience in this, I'll have no problem with you adding it to the guide. --Guild of Deals 02:12, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :How could you have a Ranger IW. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:25, 23 September 2007 (CEST) The old bunny Slasher idea, though you typically ran Ranger primary with the bunny slasher... And the HA team is 4 Me/W IW, 2 Me/P IW and 2 Monks. Flurry/Heal Sigs for the win Shireensysop 07:57, 23 September 2007 (CEST) IW sucks Ya rly. — Skakid HoHoHo 19:18, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Seems a little harsh to delete a page Guild obviously takes pride in. If anything, move it to his userspace. I agree this article's a bit demeaning to the already wanting rep of this wiki. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 19:29, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::Well "IW sucks" is an opinion. Just because you think it sucks doesn't mean it does. Might as well delete Moebius/DB guide because I think DB/MS sucks. --20pxGuildof 13:21, 21 December 2007 (EST) :IW is not bad actually, because it goes through all the skillz that say, ends when you attack. xD. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 13:24, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::Exactly, thank you pl0x. Anyway, IW is one of the best pressure systems. Great survivability on a sin and nice DPS on a war. --20pxGuildof 13:28, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::plus it cant miss xD.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 13:30, 21 December 2007 (EST) You can't be serious. If IW is stripped, then you lose ALL of your DPS. You have no spike to get real kills. It's still easily migatable damage, unlike a warrior who can use Shock and Bull's to provide ACTUAL pressure as opposed to easily kited and very energy dependant damage. — Skakid HoHoHo 13:56, 21 December 2007 (EST) :So what. I wouldn't give half a cent about opinions. Just because you think it sucks doesn't mean the entire it should be deleted. Anyway, all builds have their bane, nothing is uncounterable. If this keeps going on I'll have to call the Drama Llama, and he's usually very busy during the holidays. --20pxGuildof 14:00, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::With your logic, our build vetting procedure is flawed. Don't try to use the Guide namespace as a loophole to get your bad builds across to the general public. — Skakid HoHoHo 14:01, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::+1@ska&+1@delete - Rawrawr 14:02, 21 December 2007 (EST) It's a guide. If you don't like IW, then don't use it. This doesn't need to be vetted. Anyway, this guides been here for quite a while (I made it during my start on PvX) and I don't see a problem with it staying. It it's a build, then stab it. If it's a guide, boo-hoo, don't use it and let others learn to use it. --20pxGuildof 14:08, 21 December 2007 (EST) ' ATTENTION ': This guide fails. If that is added, it can stay I guess. — Skakid HoHoHo 14:10, 21 December 2007 (EST) :Your opinion meas nothing to guides. Builds, yes. Guides, no. If I said Shock Axe fails or SoD Monks fail, then it's an opinion. Your opinions shouldn't influence guides. --20pxGuildof 14:12, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::With your logic, our build vetting procedure is flawed. Don't try to use the Guide namespace as a loophole to get your bad builds across to the general public. — Skakid HoHoHo 14:01, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::This isn't for builds. I've submitted one IW build which I found failed in comparison to other ones. I'm not suggesting any builds here, I'm just telling you how to use a method of playing. --20pxGuildof 14:15, 21 December 2007 (EST) Wile ABing for my little'o guild some time ago i have seen some bit of IWs in AB, yes they are generally sucky against my MShot Ranger or Dual Attunement Air Ele but it does not mean it does not work, some people may consider using it aswell, and this guide could be quite helpful, people it just a small cute little guide which as every single guide has to cover every single piece of variant no matter how well the fing it is guiding on works, it works, thats all. Surely I will totally agree with anyone who will say Mesmers do much better job as actual Mesmers (Mig, AL and whatever)but hey, Rits do better job as Rits rather than Spirit's strnght but we still have a guide on Spirit's Strenrht which is well on it's feet no matter how sucky it could be to push a poor 60 AL'ed Rt guy into the frontline. My opinion would be to just leave the poor IW guide live :D (Super Igor 14:19, 21 December 2007 (EST)) :Nice sum up. Prepare for a Talk page barrage of +10 Manliness points. --20pxGuildof 14:28, 21 December 2007 (EST) While I don't really care if the guide stays or goes, i will agree with the sentiment that IW builds are generally crappy and that we don't really need a guide for them. IW just lacks the versatility that a normal melee build brings, and to boot requires you to be a 60 armor frontline squishy. Bob fregman 20:41, 22 December 2007 (EST) :I echo bob's sentiment that IW is bad. If you would like to know why, please contact any competent PvPer. Note: such a request for information may result in said PvPer laughing in your face for needing to ask. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:59, 22 December 2007 (EST)